The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and method of manufacturing the same.
The development of the electronic industry increasingly requires high functionality, high response rate, and miniaturization of electronic components. In response to this trend, semiconductor mounting techniques such as stacking several semiconductor chips on a single substrate or stacking one package on another package have developed. However, such semiconductor mounting techniques may increase a total thickness of a final package or cause a limitation in adhesion stability. Also, it is important to prevent moisture and foreign particles from penetrating into the above semiconductor packages, and various techniques have been developed to achieve this result.